Capítulo Dos (Inglés)
Chapter Two: Secrets & Curiosity The next day, Archie was buried. Most of them cried, others mourned in silence, while the rest kept quiet. Jackson was in front, holding Maria's hand and giving each other love, comforting each other. After the service in church was over, Jackson carried the coffin along with Michael who had flown the night before from London, Bill and Nick, slowly put it on the car that will take it to the cementery. It was weird to see so many people surrounding them, when they arrived at the cementery. He felt that air was going to miss him, Maria was to the point of faiting, Bill and Nick were together, even though they weren't close to the man that raised their best friend, they still would miss him, after all, he was their godfather. Casse was nowhere around to been seen, she might be with Linda or Liana, who out of respect were behind Jackson and Maria. Jessica along with Ronnie walked right besides Jackson. The silence was terrifying, no one talked, there was no woman crying and asking God why they had taken the man that was such a blessing. As they walked towards the place in which the service would be given, a cold rain overwhelmed them, they did not run, with great sorrow they walked slowly and peacefully. Jackson was allowed to talk after the priest gave the last blessing, right after he finished, Maria said some short but bittersweet words, then it was his turn. His speech like Maria's was short, right to point and a little less painful. Archie was buried, and in silence he cried. Maria was shattered, so Bill took her away, walking along with Nick they dissappeared behind some trees. Casse appeared, stood alongside Jackson, she wanted to apologize, but she instead threw a red rose as they put the dirt on the hole. Ronnie and Jessica did the same, Liana and Linda cried in a corner, and were accompanied by Casse. He walked further into the some graves that their names were surely forgotten. He passed a big and beautiful oak tree that right next to it there were three graves that were covered by the oak's shadow. The grave on the far left, the nearest to the tree, was old and covered with the fallen leafs and the roots of the tree. He crouched and cleaned it, passing his hands throught it. Dust, dirt and leafs maintain the grave not only out of sight but hard to find. But even though it had been years since he traveled to Scotland and stood there, he would always remember were that tomb was. The grave read: Liam Mikael Richards (Novembre 28, 1959 - March 3, 1999) Son, brother and beloved father Thy love will alwasy be among us. He kept himself near the floor, crouched, looking directly at it. He gave what from a afar was a smile, but it was not. He cleared his throath several times before he spoke, his voice came out softer and weaker than he expected, but he did not care for he was alone, with the presence of someone or something more powerful than what he had experienced the day before. It had it's hand over his shoulder, surely it was just Casse. But when he looked over his shoulder there was nothing there. There was only an explanation, it was God or simply his Guardian Angel. He said his goodbyes and left walking slowly and sad. A year and a half later: Jackson returned to Madison, where his students were graduating from their senior year. Being both a history and science teacher, he was one of the most loved teachers if not the the only one the students preferred. It was as most graduations are, an emotional day. The students had raised some money to pay for the graduation, and thanks to him, they got the enough money to pay for both that and the prom and a photographer, thanks to Archie's will. Jackson and Maria had inherited $850.000.000 dollars, each. The rest of the money, approximately $1,450,000,000 were donated to several foundations in Africa and Haiti. They had of course to divide into two, Jackson had to give half to Jessica and Maria half to Chandler, who was nowhere to be found. The day of the graduation, the photographer came in and started to take photos, individually. Jackson was last, he enjoyed as everyone came with their graduation robes smiling and telling how amazing it was. "Mr. Richards," Read the photographer, looking at a list he had. "Oh, you're the teacher, nice meeting you. The kids talk a lot about you." Jackson smiled and strechted his hand at the photographer. "All right, sir" said the photographer. "Smile." thumb|left|400px|"All right, sir," said the photographer. "Smile." "Like this?" Jackson said with certain sarcasm. Just then the picture was taken. He wore a red shirt and a sticker that hanged from it. His beard was growing and he recently had cut his hair. He looked a little bit cleaner.The photographer laughed watching the photo, he walked towards him and showed it. Then he started to get some things and said something to his assistant. "All right," he said. "When shall the graduation start?" "In some seconds, that reminds me," Jackson said looking over his shoulder. "Guys, go outside, the celebration is going to start." " 'Kay, Teach," said one of the students. He was tall and was your typical californian. Tanned and blonde, hazel eyes and had an obviously stereotypical californian accent. "Hey, dudes, come on. We're gonna start. Teach, said we gotta get outside, so like, let's get moving." "Right, Mr. Richards," said on of the girls. "Mr. Grossbard is looking for you." "Who?" Jackson said as he excused himself. "Mr. Grossbard? Eh, english teacher." she said. She was focused on her teacher's confused look. Jackson could not remember. "Tall, handsome. Uh, the one with a twin." "Nick," Jackson snapped his fingers."Yes, right. Tell him to wait. Is he alone?" "Nope, both are here." "Thanks, Annabeth." Jackson smiled. "Tell him I'm here, will you?" She nodded. Smiling she ran out of the gym, where the photos had been taken. Her robes did not touch the ground and her hair looked as if it tried to get out of her head. Jackson and the photographer, who later said his name was Gustav, enjoyed a little conversation about the beauty of the mountains of Peru and later talked about politics, but the conversation did not last since neither of them were really into polititics. Telling jokes and telling stories about their travels, Nick later entered the gym joined by by his identical brother, Bill. Both they were wearing a similar suits. The difference might be the color of their suits and their ties. Seemingly, hard to tell the difference, Jackson knew who was who. Thanks to a small scar that he had made in Nick's chin with the intention to differentiate the twins. Nick was on the left and Bill on the right. They walked at the same pace, smiling and then stopped near Jackson and Gustav. Bill carried a little girl, beautiful and about three years old. "Hello, lads," Nick said. "Mr. Richards." "Mr. Grossbard, Mr. Grossbard," Jackson streched his hand and greeted the twins. "The kids are a little sad." "That I know," Nick smiled. "It is hard to go, you know? Their seniors, going to college and all that crap." Jackson shrugged. "Hi, Primrose," Jackson said. The baby smiled and stretched her hands, suddenly jumped from Bill to Jackson. He carried her, she had beautiful green eyes, golden hair, freckles and very white skin. She smiled at Jackson. "It's unbelievable, she is already talking. My daughter, already talking." Bill said he had a proud smile. "Dackie," she said. "Yes, Primmy, but it's Jackie," Jackson said laughing. "Let's go, the graduation is going to start." Gustav, Nick, Bill and Jackson, who carried Primrose walked out of the gym. Walking towards the theater they entered and the voices that were heard, were silenced. As Jackson entered and sat down in front with Primrose. Jennifer, the principal then stood and started to talk. The celebration it took more or less than an hour and a half, Jackson was so focused in the graduation he forgot he had Primrose. More than once he had to get up and drag himself to the chair carrying Primrose. Nick, Linda and him, as they were teachers were seated in front, smiling and enjoying the accomplishments of their students. Later on, the class valedictorian, Annabeth stood to talk along with the californian guy. They delievered a short, still heartfelt speech. ".......and to finish, I would love to call our history/science teacher, Mr. Jackson D. Richards," Annabeth announced. "Dudes! Let's, like, give a standing ovation to Mr. Richards," the californian kid said smiling. Over the corner of his eye, he could see the principal giving him a dissaproval look. "Sorry, principal Dawes." Everybody, even teachers, got up as Jackson rose from his chair with Primrose, who ended up in Linda's hands. He walked to the stage and stood in the podium, Annabeth and the californian were right on his left. Smiling, when he arrived he recieved a kiss on the cheek, a hug and later a handshake from the kid. He cleared his throath. "Uh, thanks, Mrs. Riordan, Mr. Blake." Everybody clapped. The whole class was on their feets. "Thanou, how are you?" Just screams and shout were heard. "Settle down, kids. All right, let me say something. I'm extremely happy, not happy, amazingly extatic. It's incredible that you have surpassed yourselfs, for those who said 'I'm gonna flunk' or 'I hate school', look and enjoy this moment. Hey, you have graduated. You're here having one of the greatest moments of your life. Savour it, guys. I wanna thank you because you were there when I was down. You are beginners, now the challenges begin. "It won't be easy, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Never," Jackson sighed. "It is hard to say good-bye, but it is for the best. You are the future and the nation's backbone. Enjoy the rest of your lifes and remember to always educate yourselfs. Mrs. Robinson, Mr. Grossbard, Mr. Peyton, Mrs. Clarrise, Mrs. García and Mrs. Lovewell, here are your students. Give them and look, I believe you must be proud. Thanks and well, enjoy guys." Everybone clapped as Jackson walked down the stairs of the stage, along with Annabeth and Blake. The graduation was over about ten or twenty minutes later. It all happened so fast and another hour later, they had eaten, said their goodbyes and Jackson found himself back at Rowling Drive, back at home. The house was abandoned. No one was in it, just the girl of the house, Roxanne, Liana's beautiful golden retriever. She panted at the sight of him, barking and jumping, she greeted her owner who smiled and threw her a bone he found in the corner of the door. He closed the door and found the living room in darkness, it also was empty. The first thing he saw was the couch, below it it was the horrible green and yellow carpet that covered not only part of the floor, it also covered the couch's full space. Near the couch there were two leather chairs. The plasma TV was in front of it, there was a VCR, and Blu-Ray Player and a DVD. There were some fake plants on the corner of the room. Behind the couch, to the wall there was a bookshelf. Brown and old, covered with dust, and what it seemed spider-webs. The bookshelf was covered entirely with old and new books, from paperback to hard cover and even leather. He passed his fingers through a row of books and walked towards the kitchen that was just at the right of the living room. The first you would see if you walked there, was the refrigerator, the last model. Besides it there was a counter, and then the stove. There were cabinets above the counter and stove, filled with plates, glasses, bowls, cereal and among other things. In the middle there was a table, in which in the cabinet below, the pans, pots were kept, maybe there he hid his whiskey, if needed, but that was the case no more, since he quit both drinking and smoking. There he kept the oil, soft drinks and Roxanne's food. "Roxy, hungry girl?" Jackson said opening the cabinet and pouring some food in her bowl. She barked and then just sat down to eat. Jackson walked out of the kitchen, and stopped dead at the foot of the stairs. The stairs, which were right next to the kitchen and just in front of the living room, lead to the rooms. Below the stairs, there as a long hall, which only lead to the guest bathroom, the guest room and the largest room of the house, Jackon's study. He walked to his study, opened his door and sat down in his chair. His room was full of books, there were two bookshelfs in agaisnt each wall of the room, both filled from top to bottom with books. All of them new and old, from leather to hardcover. From every author and every genre. Even in the floor there were some mountain of books and even on his desk. Over a very old-edition of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Wardrob and The Witch, ''there was a big and thick envelope which had Nathaniel Grossbard's, Jackson's godfather, address. He opened it and found a thick journal, he passed some pages and noticed that this journal was wrote by Archie. As he passed some of the pages, a piece of paper fell on the desk. He unfolded the paper and found it was a letter, written by Archie himself some months before his death. It read: : ''"Dear Daniel; Daniel? Yes, Archie used to call Jackson by his middle name and if he called him by his middle name it meant that it was something important. : "Dear Daniel, by the time you read this, I would be already deceased; : Some months ago, I traveled to Brazil, to the Amazons and I found what I always wanted to find. I finally found El Dorado! : I did, Daniel. It took me months to do so, I must admit this, and I must tell you the truth and I can't lie anymore, son. I fear for the worst, I fear for you, for Jessie and for my daughter. My foes know I found the fabled city of gold and they are following me. : As you are aware, cancer is back and I feel weaker than ever, if I don't finsih this, I ask you and order you to find it, save it's native and close the door to the El Dorado. Daniel, you must save El Dorado. It's people need you, their good and good-hearted. But, first I must warn you of it's dangers, for not all it's wonders and gold. Watch out for the Tauri, tyger/lion looking creature. It is easy to spot, it has dark eyes and it's fur is blueish-gray with black stripes and it's the size of a horse; and the all-powerful Chivalva, a unknown and unseen creature of enormous power. : I'm terribly sorry, son, for never truly tell you about my secret trips. I forvige you because of that missap with Winters, after all in some sense he deserved it. : Most sincerely, ::::::: Archibald J.R. Richards" Jackson drop the letter and was stunned to know his uncle was a true adventurer. He took everything and put on the envelope, he ran towards the garage, took his car keys, his jacket and drove out of Rowling Drive.